


sway

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Embedded Images, Graphic Format: GIF, Headcanon, M/M, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Marcel almost gave us a SteveTony hug.





	sway

  
  


Does it ever torment you that Tony actually sways toward Steve here, and if Steve had realized that Tony would welcome it, and if Pepper hadn’t run up just then, maybe, just maybe, Steve would have hugged Tony? Can you picture that hug where they both close their eyes and sag against each other in sweet relief, and Steve’s worried about how frail Tony feels in his arms, and Tony just revels in how warm and solid Steve is as Steve takes his weight?

Just wondering.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/viewing. If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184954426613/does-it-ever-torment-you-that-tony-actually-sways). If you have a request or a prompt, please direct message me on Tumblr or [send me an ask](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask) over there. I don't bite. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
